


L'unguento lenitivo della bisnonna Beylla

by la_fata_verde



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, p0rnfest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_fata_verde/pseuds/la_fata_verde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Anche lo zio Fosco aveva dei grossi, grossi problemi con il martello [...] Non era un attrezzo adatto a lui. Colpa della prozia Tanta, sua madre: era una Soffiatromba, e sappiamo bene quanto i Soffiatromba... Beh, in ogni caso, non è importante. Quello che volevo dire è che la bisnonna Beylla aveva trovato un rimedio, che per lo zio andava benissimo. E siccome il fabbro lavora col fuoco e noi stiamo andando a comb-combattere con un drago, che anche lui lavora col fuoco, l'ho portato con me. Il rimedio, non il drago".</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'unguento lenitivo della bisnonna Beylla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenseptienna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/gifts), [naripolpetta (mofumanju)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/gifts).



> Scritta per il p0rn fest #6 di Fanfic Italia; prompt: Bilbo/Thorin, Il fabbro.

“E così vi siete, insomma, arrangiati”, esordì Bilbo, dondolandosi a disagio sui talloni, “Il giocattolaio, hai detto?”.  
Balin alzò lo sguardo dalla zuppa, spostando la sua attenzione verso lo hobbit: “Esatto, il giocattolaio”, rispose, leggermente perplesso.  
“Oh, beh, ho sempre pensato che fosse un mestiere interessante. Voglio dire, stanziale. Nel senso... sicuro. Tranquillo, insomma”, balbettò Bilbo, “E... ti piace?”.  
Balin lo fissò, sempre più sconcertato: “Non è esattamente il lavoro che ho sempre desiderato, ma ormai lo faccio da molti anni e, sì, in un qualche modo mi piace”, rispose.  
“Bene, bene”. Bilbo continuava a dondolarsi. Portò le mani dietro la schiena, fissando un punto lontano. Poi le incrociò sul petto. Quindi le lasciò cadere, chiuse a pugno. “E, ehm, gli altri? Cosa hanno... come si sono...”, farfugliò, indeciso su come finire la frase senza sembrare irrispettoso.  
A quel punto, Balin non provò nemmeno a capire cosa stesse passando per la testa dello hobbit. Riprese a mangiare la zuppa e, fra un boccone e l'altro, terminò per lui la domanda: “Cosa hanno fatto? Come si sono guadagnati da vivere dopo che siamo stati cacciati dalla nostra casa?”. Non lasciò tempo a Bilbo per imbarazzarsi e chiedere scusa per l'impertinenza, e proseguì: “Come hai detto tu, ci siamo arrangiati. Ori fa il giocattolaio, ha imparato da me. Dwalin e Gloin lavorano nelle miniere. Gli altri, perlopiù, sono mercanti. Mestiere infame, lascia che te lo dica: i nani non sono fatti per vendere, non abbiamo lo spirito giusto”.  
Bilbo ridacchiò nervosamente: “Beh, sì, non...”, e si interruppe.  
Balin lo guardò di sbieco.  
“Voglio dire, non... non riesco ad immaginarmi, non so, Bombur al mercato di Hobbiville”. Ridacchiò di nuovo, nervoso. “O Fili. O Kili. Insomma, come diceva la prozia Tanta, farebbero più sensazione di un uovo di gallina covato da una...”, si interruppe di nuovo.  
Balin lo fissò in silenzio per un lungo istante, prima di chiedere: “Da una...?”.  
“Cos...? Oh, da una volpa. Volpe. Più sensazione di un uovo di gallina covato da una volpe. A pensarci bene, è un modo di dire davvero stupido, ma negli ultimi anni la prozia Tanta non...”, e si batté leggermente un dito sulla tempia, sbuffando una risatina.  
L'anziano nano, ormai, l'aveva bollato come irrecuperabile. Simpatico, ma irrecuperabile. Sospirò, scosse la testa e finì la zuppa. Quindi si alzò. Si spolverò i vestiti, fissando Bilbo, che appariva meno a disagio, ma più nervoso.  
“Spero per te che quello della tua prozia non sia un problema ereditario”, disse, “In ogni caso, Kili e Fili non fanno i mercanti: il principe ha sempre voluto che imparassero il mestiere, e fin da piccoli li ha tenuti con sé. E se Bombur dovesse mai apparire al mercato di Hobbiville, si mangerebbe l'uovo e anche la volpe. Quindi non mi preoccuperei troppo, se fossi in te”.  
Detto ciò, il nano si voltò, deciso ad andarsene a dormire.  
“Il mestiere? Qu-quale mestiere?”, squittì Bilbo, fermo dove si trovava.  
Balin si voltò a mezzo: “Thorin fa il fabbro”, rispose, e se ne andò.

“Thorin fa il fabbro, Thorin fa il fabbro”. Bilbo se lo ripeteva fra sé, mentre cercava inutilmente di prendere sonno. Cercava di capire perché mai quelle quattro parole gli avessero fatto diventare le gambe di burro. Forse il problema stava nel mestiere. “Il fabbro, il fabbro”, cominciò a ripetere. Ma niente.  
Smise di rigirarsi e si mise a sedere: “Ecco, e ora parlo anche da solo. Ci mancava solo questa, Bilbo Baggins”.  
Rimase seduto a fissare il fuoco, poco lontano da dove si era sdraiato. Bofur, Nori e Thorin erano ancora svegli, seduti vicino alle fiamme, intenti a parlare di chissà che. “Qualcosa che c'entra con draghi, oro e spade, di certo”, borbottò Bilbo. Si concentrò sulle facce dei nani, illuminate dal fuoco, e quando il suo sguardo arrivò a fissare il volto di Thorin, lo hobbit sentì uno strano sfarfallìo nello stomaco.  
Distolse le sguardo, fissandosi la pancia: “Bene, a quanto pare le zuppe di Bombur non sono sufficienti. Bene, morirò di fame prima di arrivare ad Erebor. Bene”. Ma, così com'era cominciato, lo sfarfallìo svanì.  
Dubbioso, Bilbo si tastò lo stomaco: “Nessun borbottìo, nessun... niente. Sparito”. Rialzò la testa, lanciando occhiate spaventate in tutte le direzioni: “E non stava segnalando un pericolo imminente. Credo”. Si rilassò, spostandosi di poco per appoggiare la schiena ad un masso  
Da quella posizione vedeva ancora meglio i tre nani intorno al fuoco. Dopo qualche minuto, Bilbo si sorprese a fissare Thorin con la bocca aperta. Cercò di scuotersi, ma inutilmente.  
“Thorin fa il fabbro”, mormorò fra sé, continuando a fissare il principe. Ed ecco tornare lo sfarfallìo allo stomaco, e anche le gambe di burro: nonostante fosse seduto, percepì chiaramente le ginocchia cedere.  
Inghiottì a vuoto un paio di volte, strofinandosi gli occhi. Poi, cautamente, sbirciò di nuovo Thorin: la luce rossa delle fiamme gli illuminava il volto, scintille dorate gli dardeggiavano negli occhi. Bilbo gemette.  
“Thorin fa il fabbro”, sillabò a bassa voce, e l'immagine del principe dei nani che forgiava una spada, scompigliato, il volto madido di sudore, illuminato dalle braci, penetrò nella mente di Bilbo facendolo annaspare. Decisamente, il problema non stava nel mestiere. Il problema stava in Thorin.  
Bilbo calciò via la coperta, nervosamente. “È ovvio che non possa essere... ma no”, si interruppè, portandosi una mano alla bocca. “Ma no”, ripetè.  
Nori scelse quel momento per andarsene a dormire, e anche Bofur si allontanò, per andare a controllare i pony e fare un giro di guardia. Thorin rimase da solo, seduto a fissare il fuoco. Bilbo si alzò: “Insomma”, disse. E si diresse verso il nano.  
Thorin lo vide arrivare a passo deciso. Più o meno. Lo hobbit inciampò una volta sola, e solamente perché aveva avuto un ritorno di fiamma dell'immagine di Thorin fabbro.  
“Ecco”, esordì Bilbo, quando fu abbastanza vicino a Thorin, ma tenendosi comunque a distanza di sicurezza.  
Thorin distolse lo sguardo dalle fiamme: “Sì?”, domandò.  
“Ecco”, riprese Bilbo, “Balin mi ha detto che fai... insomma, che hai... il fabbro. Che fai il fabbro”.  
Thorin lo fissò, aspettando che Bilbo proseguisse. “Ecco. Tutto qui. Il fabbro. Anche mio zio Fosco ha fatto il fabbro, per un certo periodo. Non è durato molto: nella Contea non facciamo largo uso di spade, o di ferri per cavalli, o, non so, asce... E insomma, ha cambiato mestiere. Poco remunerativo, da noi. Davvero poco”. Tacque di nuovo, riprendendo a dondolare sui talloni.  
Thorin non aveva cambiato espressione: lo guardava con un misto di perplessità e preoccupazione, senza capire dove lo hobbit stesse andando a parare.  
Rimasero in silenzio per almeno un minuto, prima che Bilbo ritrovasse la parola: “E... ti piace?”, chiese, mordendosi poi la lingua e sperando che Balin non parlasse mai a Thorin della conversazione fra loro: cominciare due discorsi in una sera con la stessa formula non era da lui.  
Thorin soppesò con cura ogni parola, pensando seriamente che Bilbo non si sentisse bene, e cercando di non contrariarlo: “Non è esattamente il lavoro che ho sempre desiderato...”, cominciò, ma si fermò, perché Bilbo aveva cominciato a ridere.  
“Lo trovi divertente?”, domandò allora, con voce più dura.  
Bilbo arrossì e smise di ridere all'istante: “No! No, è che prima, Balin... Lui... cioè, io gli ho fatto la stessa domanda e mi ha risposto nello stesso modo, quindi non...”. Si zittì, fissandosi i piedi, vergognoso.  
Thorin sospirò: “Non è esattamente il lavoro che ho sempre desiderato”, ripetè, “Ma non ho alternative. Mi piace, ma non mi soddisfa”.  
Bilbo sospirò di sollievo nel constatare che Thorin non si era davvero arrabbiato, e osò continuare: “Quindi fai perlopiù... cosa?”.  
“Spade e ferri per cavalli. E asce”.  
“Ecco, appunto, per questo lo zio Fosco non ha mai sfondato: sono articoli poco richiesti nella Contea. Invece, sulle Montagne... immagino ci sia molto lavoro”. Bilbo stupì anche se stesso con quella domanda, e si domandò perché mai Thorin non l'avesse ancora spedito a dormire con una pedata.  
Ma, evidentemente, Thorin non era in vena di tirar pedate: “Abbastanza da farci vivere”, rispose, “Abbastanza da spaccarci le mani col martello”.  
Bilbo deglutì, con l'immagine di Thorin fabbro impressa a fuoco nella mente. Thorin non sembrò accorgersi dell'improvvisa apnea dello hobbit, e proseguì: “Fabbri, minatori, orafi. Siamo nati per questo. Mahal ci ha creati per questo, e onoreremo la sua decisione fino al Giorno della Sorte”.  
Tacque, lasciando vibrare quelle parole fra loro.  
Bilbo deglutì di nuovo: “Anche lo zio Fosco aveva dei grossi, grossi problemi con il martello”, esclamò, d'un tratto.  
Thorin si volse nuovamente a guardarlo, di nuovo perplesso. Bilbo finse di non farci caso: “Non era un attrezzo adatto a lui. Colpa della prozia Tanta, sua madre: era una Soffiatromba, e sappiamo bene quanto i Soffiatromba... Beh, in ogni caso, non è importante. Quello che volevo dire è che la bisnonna Beylla aveva trovato un rimedio, che per lo zio andava benissimo. E siccome il fabbro lavora col fuoco e noi stiamo andando a comb-combattere con un drago, che anche lui lavora col fuoco, l'ho portato con me. Il rimedio, non il drago. Insomma, torno subito”, farfugliò. Si voltò e raggiunse rapidamente la sua sacca, rovistandovi dentro per qualche secondo: “Esci di casa senza fazzoletto, Bilbo Baggins, ma non senza questo”, si disse, scuotendo la testa. Quindi tornò da Thorin.  
Thorin, che era rimasto immobile nella sua posizione, seguendo Bilbo con lo sguardo.  
“Ecco”, disse Bilbo, mostrandogli una boccetta di vetro scuro, “Estratto di erba-pipa, una manciata di rosmarino e l'ingrediente segreto della bisnonna Beylla, che è segreto, quindi non saprei dire cosa... Ma funziona”. Stappò la boccetta, e subito si diffuse un profumo di fieno caldo. “È un lenitivo per i tagli, le scottature... va bene un po' per tutto”, spiegò Bilbo, “E... beh, provalo”.  
Porse la boccetta a Thorin, che la prese, circospetto, e l'annusò: “Sa di estate”, mormorò, improvvisamente raddolcito.  
“Sì, è l'erba-pipa che gli dà quel profumo. Decumano Sud, il migliore”, sorrise Bilbo, dondolandosi avanti e indietro sui piedi, fiero come se fosse stata una sua creazione.  
“E cosa dovrei farci, con questo?”, chiese Thorin, molto meno diffidente di quanto non fosse stato pochi secondi prima.  
“Beh, è un lenitivo. Quindi si spalma. Dove serve”. Bilbo arrossì furiosamente alle sue stesse parole sotto lo sguardo intenso che gli lanciò Thorin. Il nano sorrise: “Non credo che le mie mani ne potrebbero trarre giovamento, ormai”.  
Bilbo scosse la testa: “La bisnonna non sarebbe d'accordo. Questo unguento ha fatto miracoli”. Detto ciò, prese la boccetta dalle mani di Thorin e tuffò due dita al suo interno, prelevando una buona quantità di olio. Posò quindi la boccetta per terra e, inginocchiatosi di fronte al nano, gli prese una mano, cominciando a massaggiarla.  
“Il trucco sta nel frizionare bene, per far pe-penetrare l'olio”, spiegò goffamente. Non osava guardare in volto Thorin, così si concentrò sulla mano che teneva fra le sue. Per qualche minuto, nessuno parlò, ognuno impegnato a capire cosa stesse succedendo.  
“Ecco”, mormorò Bilbo, quando ebbe finito di massaggiare la mano di Thorin, “Come va?”.  
Per tutta risposta, il nano gli porse anche l'altra mano. Bilbo sorrise, fece rifornimento di olio e prese a strofinare le mani di Thorin l'una contro l'altra. Un angolo della sua mente, nemmeno troppo piccolo, apprezzava moltissimo la differenza fra le loro mani: grandi, calde e forti, quelle di Thorin; piccole, le sue. Si scoprì a pensare quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto sentirle addosso, quelle mani. Avvampò.  
Cercando di dissimulare l'imbarazzo, alzò lo sguardo sul nano: “Cosa ne pensi del rimedio della bisnonna?”, chiese in un sussurro.  
“È formidabile”, mormorò Thorin, “Formidabile...”.  
Bilbo sorrise, e stava per dire di nuovo qualcosa riguardo i magici unguenti che venivano da sempre preparati nella sua famiglia, ma improvvisamente non trovò più le parole: le mani di Thorin erano sfuggite alla sua presa e gli stavano circondando il viso, i pollici che disegnavano piccoli cerchi sulle sue guance. L'unguento della bisnonna rendeva quel contatto piuttosto scivoloso, del tutto inappropriato e incredibilmente piacevole.  
Bilbo ansimò, cercando di prendere fiato.  
“Non credo di aver mai avuto le mani così morbide”, bisbigliò Thorin, ad un millimetro dalle labbra di Bilbo, che riuscì solo a squittire: “Bene!”, prima che Thorin annullasse la distanza fra le loro bocche.

Bilbo non era certo. Non era più certo di quello che stesse facendo, non era più certo di quello che stesse provando, non era più certo di niente. E, quando le labbra di Thorin scesero lungo la sua gola, decise che quell'incertezza gli stava più che bene. Il nano tracciò una linea immaginaria sul suo collo con la punta della lingua, e Bilbo non gemette soltanto perché non aveva più fiato, nemmeno un po'.  
In uno sprazzo di lucidità, si rese conto di essere finito sulle gambe di Thorin, chissà in quale modo, e di avere le mani imprigionate in quelle del nano, che continuava a scendere e risalire con la bocca sulla sua pelle, soffiandogli nell'orecchio, mordendogli gentilmente il labbro inferiore.  
“Th-Thorin”, ansimò, quando la lingua del nano percorse il lobo del suo orecchio.  
“Sì?”, mormorò Thorin con voce roca. Quell'unica sillaba si riversò nel sangue di Bilbo, che gemette e lasciò cadere all'indietro la testa. Un istante più tardi, Thorin stava di nuovo tormentando il suo lobo. Lo hobbit si contorceva a quel tocco umido, agitandosi sulle gambe di Thorin, ancora incredulo di quanto stesse accadendo, ma ben deciso ad andare avanti.  
“Io... Io...”, farfugliò, ansante.  
“Tu...?”. La voce di Thorin gli faceva girare la testa. Inspirò con forza: “Lascia che...”, disse, cercando di liberare le mani dalla stretta del nano. Thorin lo lasciò andare, curioso di sapere quale sarebbe stata la prossima mossa di Bilbo, e Bilbo lo stupì: con mani tremanti si sbottonò giacca e camicia, liberandosene in fretta; poi prese le mani di Thorin e le guidò sulla sua schiena. Gemette di nuovo, quando il nano lo afferrò per i fianchi nudi, portandoselo più vicino. Bilbo riuscì finalmente ad inquadrare il languore al basso ventre, che sentiva già da diversi minuti, quando percepì chiaramente l'erezione di Thorin attraverso la stoffa. Ansimò, spingendosi verso di lui, cercando di fare... qualcosa. Nemmeno lui sapeva che cosa.  
Thorin ridacchiò sommessamente a quell'impazienza, facendo scorrere le mani sulla schiena dello hobbit e baciandolo di nuovo, con più irruenza. Bilbo continuava a mugolare nella sua bocca, strofinandosi contro il suo corpo, cercando contemporaneamente di spogliarlo. Finalmente riuscì a slacciargli la veste e, non appena sentì la pelle nuda sotto le dita, aderì con il petto a quello di Thorin, con un sospiro più forte.  
Anche il principe dei nani non rimase del tutto indifferente a quel contatto: le sue mani scesero sulle natiche dello hobbit, stringendole con forza. Gemette anche lui, ma Bilbo non se ne rese conto, troppo impegnato ad ansimare, e strofinarsi, e contorcersi.  
Improvvisamente, Thorin si sollevò in piedi, con Bilbo ancora avvinghiato addosso, e lo costrinse gentilmente a staccarsi, facendolo sdraiare a terra. Lo spogliò dei calzoni con un gesto quasi rabbioso e si calò su di lui, leccando e mordendo tutta la pelle che trovava. Senza alcuno sforzo, gli sollevò le gambe e se le portò sulle spalle, strofinando con dolcezza una mano sull'erezione dello hobbit.  
A quel contatto, Bilbo inarcò la schiena, spingendosi verso quella mano che lo stava letteralmente facendo impazzire, mugolando di nuovo, in modo indecoroso. Thorin soffocò una risata sulla pancia dello hobbit, continuando ad accarezzarlo, mentre scendeva inesorabilmente con la testa.  
Il primo tocco di lingua sul suo sesso, spedì lontano -molto lontano- la residua ragione di Bilbo: “Th-Thorin, Thorin!”, gracchiò, afferrandosi ai capelli del nano, “Io... questo non... Oh!”. Dovette smettere di balbettare, perché Thorin aveva spalancato la bocca, accogliendo tutta la sua erezione e lasciandolo ansimante.  
Il principe continuò a lungo con quella lenta tortura bagnata. Succhiava e leccava senza pietà, godendosi i lamenti a mezza voce di Bilbo. Si interruppe solo quando il desiderio verso quel corpo che vibrava ad ogni suo tocco si fece inarrestabile.  
Allora allungò una mano e raccolse da terra la boccetta di unguento. Bilbo, gli occhi chiusi, non si accorse di nulla, finché non sentì le forti mani di Thorin massaggiargli le natiche, aprendole e facendolo sentire completamente esposto. Arrossì furiosamente e spalancò gli occhi, annaspando, mentre Thorin, oliatosi abbondantemente le mani, introduceva con infinita cautela un dito nel suo corpo.

Se qualcuno glielo avesse raccontato prima, Bilbo non ci avrebbe creduto. Ma le cose avevano preso una piega ben strana già all'inizio della serata, quindi lo hobbit non si stupì affatto nel constatare che l'imbarazzo era scivolato via per lasciare il posto all'urgenza frenetica di assecondare le mani di Thorin, di offrirsi completamente al suo volere, spingendo il bacino verso quell'intrusione così piacevole. Ormai era del tutto succube delle ondate di piacere che partivano dal suo basso ventre.  
“An-ancora”, boccheggiò, “Per... per favore, Thorin...”.  
“Cosa vuoi, piccolo hobbit? Cosa vuoi che faccia?”. Oh, quella voce! L'ennesima scarica di adrenalina fluì direttamente al cervello di Bilbo, che inarcò la schiena il più possibile e rantolò: “Di p-più, Thorin, di più! Vo-voglio di più!”.  
“Vuoi che ti prenda, piccolo hobbit?”, ghignò Thorin, senza mai smettere di entrare e uscire, entrare e uscire. Due dita che si facevano strada, tenendo Bilbo sull'orlo della follia.  
Più che rispondere, Bilbo rantolò: “Pre-prendimi, Thorin!”.  
Il principe non si fece pregare. Si abbassò i calzoni, mostrando agli occhi dello hobbit, lucidi di piacere, una svettante erezione, e la premette contro le sue natiche. Bilbo inghiottì aria diverse volte mentre Thorin lo penetrava, apparentemente senza fretta, dandogli il tempo di abituarsi.  
Infine, con un ultimo grugnito, si seppellì interamente nel corpo dello hobbit. Cominciò a muovere il bacino con una lentezza esasperante, che fece guaire Bilbo di insofferenza, che lo costrinse a muoversi, ad inarcare la schiena per andargli incontro. Thorin continuò in questo modo per un bel pezzo: lo scopava lentamente, beandosi della vista di Bilbo, completamente alla sua mercé.  
Bilbo, dal canto suo, si faceva scopare e gemeva, gemeva, gemeva ad ogni affondo del nano. Quella lentezza lo stava portando al parossismo: ancora un minuto in quelle condizioni e non avrebbe saputo nemmeno ricordare il suo nome.  
“Thorin...”, ansimò, “Ti prego... io...”.  
A quel punto, anche la pazienza di Thorin era arrivata al limite. Aumentò la velocità, insinuò una mano fra i loro corpi e la mosse lungo il sesso di Bilbo allo stesso ritmo delle sue spinte. In meno di dieci secondi, Bilbo gemette per l'ennesima volta in quella serata così strana: ogni muscolo del suo corpo si tese fino allo spasimo e il piacere risalì lungo il suo corpo come un'onda, facendogli fischiare le orecchie ed offuscare la vista. Ebbe un orgasmo violento, feroce, svuotandosi contro il palmo di Thorin, che, a quella vista, resistette ancora per pochissimo, prima di venire a sua volta, con un'ultima spinta, più profonda delle altre.

Bilbo, questa volta, era certo. Era certo di non aver mai provato prima sensazioni simili, era certo di non volerle mai più dimenticare, era certo di aver fatto un buon affare, accettando l'incarico di scassinatore per Thorin Scudodiquercia.  
Ripensandoci, brividi di piacere gli correvano ancora sulla schiena, mentre stava accoccolato contro il petto del principe, giocando distrattamente con i lacci della sua camicia. Un sonno dolcissimo si stava impadronendo di lui, e dovette riscuotersi per rispondere alla domanda di Thorin: “E così, la tua bisnonna ha creato questo unguento per le scottature”.  
Non si trattava di una domanda vera e propria, ma Bilbo rispose ugualmente: “Scottature, tagli, abrasioni. Cose così. Lo zio Fosco ne faceva un largo uso, in effetti. E anche noi bambini. Sai, una puntura di insetto, un graffio, una sbucciatura sul ginocchio... e ha sempre funzionato benissimo”.  
“Capisco”, rispose Thorin. E, dopo un momento di silenzio, aggiunse, sorridendo sornione: “Un lenitivo davvero formidabile”.  
Bilbo avvampò.


End file.
